


The Arranged Marriage: The Heir

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Blood, Queen!Reader, allusions to sex, king!steve, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: A year after Steve and Y/N have started trying for a family and she is still not pregnant. Will they ever have a family of their own is the question both monarchs are now asking themselves.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. The Struggle

Barely a year has passed since Steve and I have started trying for a family but with every day that passes, that future seems more and more like a mirage or a fever dream; far off and unreachable. It was certainly not for lack of effort. However, no matter what we tried I could still not provide Steve with a child, a young heir to secure the future of our kingdom, as Lord Ross would put it in that smug, sarcastic tone he always favored when the subject was broached during council meetings as if it was our fault. How I wished I could strangle him with his own cloak!

Most days I managed to be optimistic that I would soon be able to have a bundle of joy to call my own. But on days like today where it seemed as if every lady of the court and her handmaiden had children except me, well let's just say I might have made a few excuses about having royal paperwork in order to disappear from the inane gossip circle known as an afternoon tea party.

I pretended not to notice the concerned looks Nat and Wanda gave each other as they wandered by my side through the private garden Steve had planted for me, filled with the most beautiful blossoms of flowers, plants, and trees that came from my homeland when he noticed my melancholy longing for a piece of my former home a few months after our victory against Thanos and subsequent move to the palace where he grew up. That evening, after long hours enjoying the comfort of one another's embrace, I truly thought his seed might take hold and have my belly growing round with his child. But that was not to be as I woke barely a fortnight later with my nightgown stained with blood.

That was the first day I shut myself in our chambers and allowed the deepest sorrow I had ever felt to overtake my body as I lay beneath the warm fur blankets and sobbed until I had no more tears left to cry.

As we reach the end of the garden, I dismiss both Nat and Wanda in favor of walking back to my chambers alone to prepare for dinner. I decide to take the long route past the throne room to give myself more time to think. As I pass the closed doors of the council chamber I hear the raised voices of Lord Ross, and to my surprise, Steve. I had never known Steve to raise his voice at anyone, save for that one time when he thought I was having an affair with Pietro. But even then he did not sound as utterly frustrated as he did now.

"What goes on in my and my wife's private chambers is of no concern to you, nor anyone else!" Steve bellows.

"It is my concern when it affects the fate of our entire kingdom!" Ross yells back, although his voice is thin and reedy compared to the booming power of Steve. "If the queen does not conceive a child soon, our allies might turn against us. They will see us as weak as vulnerable! They will try to overtake us! Is that really what you want?! For our home to be torn asunder and divided among our neighbors like a slaughtered animal?!"

"DO NOT PRESUME TO TELL ME WHAT I WANT, THADDEUS!" Steve booms and there is a loud crash from inside the chamber that has me scrambling away from the door and further down the hall.

An hour later finds me curled beneath every heavy fur blanket I could find in our chambers as tears roll silently down my cheeks, wetting the pillow beneath my head. I do not even stir as the door opens and Steve walks in, his face gaunt and tired from the long and strenuous council meeting that had finally let out only a few minutes prior. His expression shifts from one of exhaustion to one of deep concern as he spots my hair, the only part of me visible from under the covers.

He is across the room and beside me in a few large strides. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Steve asks as he moves the blankets out of the way and runs his fingers through my hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I'm so so-sorry," I manage to gasp out between the tears, flowing harder now that I was wrapped in Steve's embrace.

"What are you talking about? What are you sorry for?" he keeps his tone calm and soothing as he pulls me close to his chest and lays my head over his heart.

"It's my fault you've been so stressed lately, with all the pressure from the council to have an heir and I can't even give you that..." I trail off as I worry the fabric of his shirt between my fingers.

"You heard my argument with Ross," Steve sighs, kissing the top of my head before pulling back just enough to see my face. 

"Sweetheart, I want you to listen to me. None of this is your fault, alright? We'll have a baby when the time is right for us, not when the time is right for everyone else. And the sooner that they realize that, the better for them. I know how stressed you've been lately with everything that's going on, so I've been thinking; let's go on vacation. We have a cottage a day and a half's ride from here. It's nestled between the mountains, it has a private hot spring running underneath that warms the entire building, with water so clear you can see the pebbles at the bottom. What do you think, Sweetheart? Would you like to escape with me?"

"That sounds wonderful Steve, but what about the kingdom?" I ask as I lean my forehead against his.

"The advisors can run it for a few weeks, and if something very urgent comes up, we're close enough to be back in time to deal with it. So, what do you say?" he smiles mischievously.

"When do we leave?" I ask with a soft smile after a moment of thought. Maybe a little getaway for some rest and relaxation is just what we need right now.


	2. The Journey

Thanks to Steve's careful planning all that still needed to be done the next morning was pack our clothes, which the handmaidens undertook under the careful supervision of Wanda while Steve and I ate breakfast. By mid-morning, we were already well on our way to the cottage with Sam, Bucky, Nat, and Wanda escorting us on their horses.

We had just crossed a bridge when black-cloaked brigands sprung from the bushes with long, curved blades that glinted in the sunlight. "Halt! You must pay the toll to cross into the emerald vale!" the leader called out in a gruff voice.

"And if we refuse?" Steve questioned, already scowling fiercely.

"You will face the wrath of the Scavenger King!" another brigand called out.

I cannot contain the laughter bubbling in my throat any longer and let it ring out amongst the trees. "Oh, really? And where is he?" I question amidst my giggles.

"You're looking at him," the man who spoke first steps forward. "Now give us all your coin and we won't hurt your pretty faces!"

"You really have no idea who you're talking to, do you?" Sam questions, his own amusement clear as he points at me. "That is queen y/n, the Titanslayer, so unless you dum-dums wanna end up on the wrong end of her blade, I suggest you get out of our way and beg her forgiveness."

The bandit looks at me for a long moment before bursting into laughter. "Her? A Titanslayer? You must be smoking some high-quality leaf if you think she's a-" 

I leap from my horse, drawing my dagger from its sheath, knocking aside the man's own blade before pressing mine against his throat. "You were saying?" I smile pleasantly at him before striking swiftly as a cobra. the steel slicing through his pants, causing them to fall to the ground and expose his pink and red heart undergarments.

The bandit is quick to pick up his pants, apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry my queen. Please spare me and I promise I will forever be indebted to you. I was merely trying to feed my family since my wife is too sick to work."

I merely nod as I turn around to climb back onto Ember's back. I look over at Sam. "Sam, would you do me a favor and have a few of the men go with this gentleman and his companions to their home. Have them see to it that a healer attends to his wife, give them all enough food and employ these men and any others that wish it in the royal guard," after Sam nods and goes to give the orders, I turn back to the man in front of me, "Go with my guards, they will help your family and give you a second chance."

"Thank you so much, your majesty, I promise you won't regret it!" the man promises as he and his companions move out of the way for our horses to pass through.

We have barely gone a few dozen paces further when I feel Steve staring at me. I glance towards him and sure enough, he is looking at me with the sweetest smile I have seen in a while. "What's that smile for?" I ask, already thoroughly amused.

"Nothing," he shrugs but continues staring. "I just realized once again how much I love and adore you. It's nice to see you so relaxed and smiling, I've missed it," he grins and shifts in his saddle, drawing my eyes downwards.

"I can tell," I smirk coyly at the way his leather riding pants strain almost breaking point between his legs before flicking my eyes back up at his face, now painted in a bright red blush from the tips of his ears, all the way down his throat and disappearing beneath his shirt.

"Hey! Save it for the tent, would ya!" Bucky calls out from behind us, eliciting laughs from our other friends.

"As long as you do the same, jerk!" Steve calls back.

"Punk!" Bucky laughs heartily.

That evening we make camp in a small grove of thick oak trees under the light of the stars and a full moon. We dine on delicious venison steaks and crisp apples with fresh mint water while trading tales with our friends until late into the night.

The next morning we are up at first light and back on the road before dawn breaks over the treetops. It is much the same as yesterday, with our companions trading jokes and stories until we reach the cottage at midday, although castle might be a more apt description of the large stone building boasting several towers and turrets nestled quietly between the hills and trees.

"Welcome to Shamrock Cottage, my love," Steve whispers in my ear before kissing me softly as he leads me through the front doors of our new, well new to us, vacation home. I think I'm going to like it here...


	3. The Oasis

We have been at the cottage for almost 4 fortnights and in that time I have slept more than I could recall ever sleeping in my life. I have also developed a deep love for snails in a thick and cheesy garlic sauce with dinner rolls. Bucky loves to tease me about it, but always quickly shuts up when Steve reminds him of the time he refused to eat anything except toast with cooked tomato and onion relish for an entire month.

I am dozing off in front of the fireplace in the library when Steve wakes me by gently shaking my shoulder and calling my name softly. "Y/N, time to wake up, my love, I have a surprise for you."

"Huh," I startle awake, my eyes swiftly scanning the room for any disturbance until I see Steve by my side. "What's wrong?" I ask, my voice still sleepy as my mind jumps to the worst conclusions.

"Everything is perfect, sweetheart. I only came to wake you because you were dozing off and I have a surprise for you. Come with me," he says as he takes my hands into his own to help me stand then guides me from the room.

"Where are we going?" I ask with a soft giggle as he leads me down a stone corridor with torches lighting the way every few feet.

"You'll see soon enough, we are almost there," Steve answers with an amused chuckle, gently pulling me further along the passage until it opens into a small cavern where the stone floor turns to rich soil with lush green plants growing spectacular blooms, blazing torches lining the walls to give the room a warm glow. And in the center of this is a large pond, the steam drifting gently on the water's surface with a low table carrying several fluffy towels and scented oils. It looked like a hidden oasis. "What do you think, my love?" Steve whispers into my ear.

"I think it's beautiful Steve," I whisper back, afraid if I spoke too loudly that it would shatter this peaceful moment.

"Would you like to try the water?" he asks, leading me closer to the edge where I can now see several steps had been carved out of the rock.

"I'd love to," I say with a mischievous grin. We swiftly shed our clothes before slipping into the delightfully warm water. Steve pulls my back against his chest as his arms settle around my waist while he leaves tender kisses along my shoulders. "This is wonderful," I sigh out as I snuggle closer to Steve's warm chest and place a light kiss on the edge of his jaw.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart. I would have brought you here sooner but it took a while to clear out the passage and get the torch brackets back in place," he explains as he tightens his arms around me minutely.

"It was definitely worth the wait. I feel like I could stay here forever, just floating in the water with you," I giggle.

The next morning Nat and Wanda are helping me dress into a lilac-colored dress with fine silver embroidery on the bodice. As I'm turning around for Wanda to lace up the back Nat suddenly calls out "Stop!"

"What?" both Wanda and I ask confused as we freeze our actions. Nat slowly walks closer, inspecting my midsection carefully until her face breaks into a tearful smile as she meets my eyes. "You have a bump," she explains, helping me turn in the mirror until I'm standing just right to see the way my dress strains ever so slightly over a small baby bump.

Steve chooses that moment to walk in. He's smiling widely at the three of us. "If you ladies are almost done with my wife, I thought we might go on a picnic," he says, taking no notice of how glassy my eyes had become.

"Steve..." I try saying but it comes out as more of a rasp.

"I had the cooks make all your favorite dishes," he continues as if he hadn't heard me.

"Steve..." I try again.

"And there's this beautiful spot not too far from here that looks out over the entire valley," he prattles on.

"Steven!" I yell, finally catching his attention.

"What?" he asks as my voice brings him out of his daydreams of how we could spend the day.

"We have to go home. I-I think I'm pregnant..." I whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

Once this information registers, Steve promptly faints.


	4. The Ladies of the Court

Once Steve revived from his fainting spell, a sort of manic energy seemed to overtake him as he took charge of getting everyone ready to leave for the capital as swiftly as they were able. He even tried packing our luggage himself, which Nat and Wanda almost immediately took out of his hands because he was so frantic, he was just going to wrinkle the garments.

That was almost a week ago. By now we've gotten home and after a visit from Bruce, who confirmed that I am indeed seven weeks pregnant, Steve insisted that I rest as much as possible. We have decided to keep my pregnancy quiet for now to give us time to let it all sink in before we tell the rest of the world.

Which brings me to where I am now; sitting at my desk in our private chambers, going over letters from neighboring kingdoms, all proposing one trade agreement or another and setting aside those which would be to our greatest advantage when there is a firm knock on the door.

I give a quiet sigh before going to open the door with a polite smile fixed on my face. Standing on the other side of the door is lady Ross, Thaddeus Ross' wife. "Lady Ross, this is a pleasant surprise. How may I help you?" I greet her cordially, although internally I want nothing more than to slam the door in her face.

"Good day, your majesty. I only brought this over," she says with a sickly sweet smile as she hands over a wooden jar covered with a cloth, which does nothing to hide the nauseating smell emanating from it.

I manage to contain my disgust as I gingerly accept the jar from her. "What is it?" I ask curiously.

"It's a tonic of soured goat's milk, fresh horseradish, and powdered cloves. It's what I drank to help boost my fertility before my marriage. I thought it might help with your current troubles," she explains with a smug smile.

It takes all of my willpower not to slap her where she stands. "Thank you very much for your...thoughtful gift, lady Ross. I truly appreciate it. I really wish I could converse longer, but I'm afraid I have a few pressing matters to attend to. Good day," I say quickly before closing the door as politely as I can.

Once the door is closed, I place the jar on the closest flat surface before hurrying to the chamberpot and emptying my lunch into it. After several dry heaves, I manage to get to my feet rather shakily and pull the rope to call for one of the handmaidens.

Not a minute later a young girl named Kate hurries into the room. "You called, your majesty?" she asks politely as she bows.

"Hello, Kate. Would you be a dear and get rid of that jar? It's a gift from Lady Ross," I share a knowing look with Kate as she nods and hurries to take the jar away.

That is how it goes for the next two weeks, with every lady of the court bringing one "remedy" for my "problem" after another, each one more vile than the last. Thankfully Kate is quick to take them away once the respective ladies take their leave.

As Steve and I lay in bed one evening I decided to broach the subject with him. "I think it's time we told everyone," I say as I rest my head on his warm and heaving chest with his arms wrapped securely around me.

"I thought you wanted to keep it private for a while, what's changed my love?" he asks softly as he kisses the top of my head.

"I did want to keep it private, but if one more of those snakes called noble ladies arrives at our door with some supposed miracle cure for my fertility issues I am going to make all of them stand in the courtyard in their undergarment while the servants douse them in ice water!" I groan while Steve shakes beneath me with silent laughter. "It's not funny, Steve!" I cry as I playfully punch my husband's shoulder.

Steve deftly catches my wrist and brings my hand to his lips to lay a tender kiss on each knuckle before kissing my wedding ring. "I know my love, you just painted a very colorful picture with your choice of punishment," he chuckles. "If that is truly what you desire, then we'll make the announcement to the court tomorrow," he promises before tilting my head to meet my lips with his own in a tender kiss that says more than words ever could.


	5. All Hail Prince James

It has been three weeks since James was born and I couldn't be happier. He is my sweet little angel with his father's hair and my eyes. As I sit by the fire nursing James I can hardly believe how quickly the time has flown by, it feels like only yesterday we found out I was pregnant.

James gurgles happily as he finishes drinking. I place a soft kiss on his forehead as I shift him around to fix my dress. I'm just reaching for his burping cloth when Steve enters the room looking positively regal in a navy blue jacket with rich golden embroidery, black slacks and matching black boots. "How's our little prince doing?" he asks sweetly as he takes both James and the burping cloth from my hands, throwing the cloth over his shoulder, laying James against it and gently patting his back to burp him.

"He was very hungry this morning, but that doesn't surprise me, he does have his father's appetite," I grin teasingly at Steve as I run my hand through James' hair.

"Now this would make a beautiful family portrait," Bucky says from where he is grinning at the door as he admires our matching color schemes of navy blue and gold. "We're ready whenever you are."

"Shall we introduce our little prince to his kingdom, my queen?" Steve asks playfully as he tosses the burp cloth into the hamper and offers his free arm to me.

"Yes, we shall, my king," I giggle as I wind my arm through his.

"Presenting their Royal Majesties, King Steven Rogers, Queen Y/N Rogers, and His Royal Highness, Prince James Samuel Rogers," Bucky announces as we enter the throne room to raucous applause.

A long line of nobles, dignitaries, and friends form to greet their new crown prince. Everything is going smoothly until lord and lady Ross approach, simpering smiles fixed firmly on their faces, although Thaddeus' eyes hold only contempt while his wife is so smug she could squeal.

"Congratulations your majesties, may our new prince bring you only joy and grow to be the great monarch our people deserve," Thaddeus says stifly with his wife nodding in fervent agreement before fixing her beady eyes on me.

"Your majesty, I know we only have a few moments so I'll keep this brief. Do you know which remedy aided in the conceiving of your heir?" she asks, clearly hoping I would say her poison did the trick.

I fix her with a polite smile before answering, "None of them aided in anything, lady Ross. You see the reason why the king and I cut our trip short was because we had an idea that I had already fallen pregnant. Suspicions which were confirmed by doctor Banner upon our return." It takes every ounce of my self-control not to start giggling at the look of pure shock and outrage on her face.

The rest of the day passes in a blur of happy faces and many well-wishes for our family. Before I know it James has been laid down in his crib for the night and I'm lying in bed in Steve's arms. The last thought in my mind before I drift into restful slumber is how excited I am for the rest of our lives and the adventures it might hold.


End file.
